1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cyclone dust collecting device for a vacuum cleaner, which separates contaminant from drawn-in air by using a cyclone dust collecting system.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a suction motor is driven, a vacuum cleaner draws in contaminant-laden air via a suction assembly from a surface and separates contaminants from the drawn-in air so as to clean the surface. To separate the contaminants, a dust collecting device is employed. Recently, a cyclone dust collecting device has been popularized which separates contaminants from drawn-in air by using a centrifugal force generated by rotating the drawn-in air.
The conventional cyclone dust collecting device is more convenient to use and more sanitary when compared to a dust bag; however, it has a poor separation efficiency of fine contaminants in the drawn-in air. To solve this problem, a cyclone dust collecting device with an improved separation efficiency of fine contaminants has been developed by generating a corona discharge in a cyclone dust collecting device and ionizing fine contaminants so that the ionized fine contaminants are electromagnetically separated from the drawn-in air. The conventional cyclone dust collecting device using the corona discharge generally has a separate discharge electrode part of a needle shape in a cyclone chamber. However, the discharge electrode part may be damaged due to the movement of air and contaminant in the cyclone dust collecting device so that the durability of the vacuum cleaner decreases and safety of a user cannot be guaranteed. Additionally, the amount of electric charge varies in a radial direction or an axial direction around the discharge electrode part, which limits the fine contaminant collection efficiency.